Secrets and Being New
by Starlight Crystal
Summary: Sakura has moved and a new girl has moved into her house. Will Syaoran fall for this girl's spell? And what does Eriol mean when he said that Alyssa was a duplicate of Sakura??? Pls R+R!!!
1. Bad News :(

.  
  
Hiii!!!!!!!!!!!! Me back here!! I'm VERY hyper today cuss I managed to think up of a new idea for my fic. So, here I am with a BRAND NEW FIC IDEA OF MY VERY OWN!!! Hope you'll like it…  
  
Key:  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
  
***Character's P.O.V***  
  
"talking"  
  
"thinking"  
  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
Info:  
  
Sakura is no longer in her own home… uh… that may be a little confusing… ok. To put it simply, it jus means that Sakura had moved out.  
  
Tomoyo is STILL in her own home and is dating Eriol, who is still in Japan  
  
Syaoran is in Hong Kong and doesn't know about Sakura's recent move.  
  
Sakura had moved to Kumamoto, also a place in Japan, because of Touya's job.  
  
A new girl had also moved into the Kinomoto's apartment.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS. Clamp does  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
*** Sakura's P.O.V ***  
  
As I spent my last day of school in Tomodae High, I could feel tears threatening to spill out from my eyes. Tomoyo looked at me, her eyes unusually bright, as if her tears would also going to flow out soon. I could tell that she was putting up a brave front, and I DEFINITELY could thank her for that. I wouldn't know what to do if she started crying too.  
  
You see, my brother had just got a job which required the family to move to Kumamoto, another part of Japan.  
  
I would be moving tomorrow and Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Tomoyo-chan would be spending with me my last day here.  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore. I began crying. Asking me to leave the place in which I had been staying for the past 15 years was like taking part of me away. I could feel Tomoyo's arms around me. I buried my face into her shoulders, not bothering to stop my tears from flowing.  
  
As I calmed myself down, I looked up to see the tear-streaked faces of Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo. Guess she couldn't put up her front anymore.  
  
"Sakura-chan. You need to get going now. It's already 3pm and you need to pack your belongings," Tomoyo hiccuped. The other girls nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Will you guys send me off tomorrow?" Sakura asked hopefully. Chiharu, Rika and Tomoyo nodded but Naoko shook her head. (SN: Sorry for butting in right here. But I just wanna say that I hate Naoko. So, I'm NOT giving her the privilege to send Sakura off. *smiles innocently*)  
  
"I need to visit my sick grandmother tomorrow. I won't be coming back until late at night," she shook her head regretfully.  
  
"I'll miss you, Naoko. I really wish you could come, but I guess your family is more important," she shook her head, trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
"What time will you leave, Sakura?"  
  
"At around 3 in the noon. So I only have 24 hours more, huh?" that was not a question, but a statement.  
  
"I need to go now. Guess I'll see the three of you tomorrow. Is Eriol coming?" Sakura remembered suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, he is. He said he was sorry he was sick today, But he's going to come tomorrow no matter what," Tomoyo replied, still crying.  
  
"I have to go and pack now… see you gals tomorrow…," Sakura said reluctantly.  
  
The others nodded and waved as Sakura's figure soon drifted away.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
Kero flew up to her as she packed her bags. He wasn't feeling excited about leaving the house too.  
  
"I… I'll… miss… To… Tomoyo's shortcakes," he wailed. (SN: -_-;; Uh… maybe that went a LITTLE too overboard…)  
  
"KERO! ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS FOOD!!! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT MY FEELINGS???!!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sorry. I just want to lighten up the mood. Excuse me for trying," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry too. It's just that, being the new girl is hard. I'll have no one to talk to when I'm bored. And though Tomoyo-chan and I are STAILL in Japan, we are like, half a world apart?" Sakura explained.  
  
"It's ok. Hey! Speaking of which. Have you told that gaki about the moving yet?" Kero remembered.  
  
"NANI!!! I've forgotten!!! Why haven't you remembered me?!!?!!?!!" Sakura yelled, shaking Kero.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" Kero yelled.  
  
Sakura calmed herself and threw him aside.  
  
"You'll just have to mail him when you reach Kumamoto," Kero said shakily, trying to clear all the stars that were spinning around him.  
  
"Oh, well. Guess I have no choice then," Sakura dried her tears.  
  
As she dumped her offended clothes aside, she thought about how her new life was going to be…  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
There! One chapter done. I hope this fic is original enough… Please R+R!!! Arigato!!! I'll continue if I have 10 or more reviews. *Starts thinking of how to console myself when I got 0 reviews* 


	2. Last Day ;_;

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! *ahem* After QUITE a long time, I F-I-N-A-L-L-Y got to my fic. Hey, you can't blame me, right? I mean, how are you supposed to use the computer when you're grounded with your mum's watchful eyes on you 24/7? But now, I sneaked this time. My dad took the family out for brunch. I can't go cuz I've got a tuition in 15 minutes time. Anyway, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!! I can't say enough thanks… So, without further ado, let's get on wit the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS will NEVER belong to me… ;_;  
  
Key:  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
  
***Character's P.O.V***  
  
"talking"  
  
"thinking"  
  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
Info:  
  
Sakura is no longer in her own home… uh… that may be a little confusing… ok. To put it simply, it jus means that Sakura had moved out.  
  
Tomoyo is STILL in her own home and is dating Eriol, who is still in Japan  
  
Syaoran is in Hong Kong and doesn't know about Sakura's recent move.  
  
Sakura had moved to Kumamoto, also a place in Japan, because of Touya's job.  
  
A new girl had also moved into the Kinomoto's apartment.  
  
***~~***~~***~~***~~***  
  
**Tomoyo's View**  
  
I groaned. Why had my worst day arrived so fast?!?!!! WHY?!?!? WHY?!?!? It just didn't seem so real to me. I glanced at the farewell gift for Sakura on my desk. So it was real.  
  
So my best leaving and moving was pretty real. It's impossible. It's T-O-T- A-L-L-Y IMPOSSIBLE!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!! So there! (SN: Uh… maybe I went a li'l bit overboard… -_-;; but Sakura IS Tomoyo's best friend after all…)  
  
I looked at my alarm clock. 12 noon. I only had 3 more hours to spend with Sakura. 3 measly li'l hours. 'How nice,' I thought sarcastically.  
  
Sakura was not just moving, SHE WAS MOVING ACROSS THE COUNTRY!!! Kumamoto. That was pretty far. I never thought I'd hate Touya so much. That baka. Gaki.  
  
Oh, well. Guess I'll just have to face the music, as they put it. I took my trusty video camera and Sakura's gift. I was about o take off when I realised something. Kero's shortcake. This would be the last time someone ever appreciated my cooking…  
  
From now onwards, Touya would be my worst enemy E-V-E-R!!!  
  
***~~***~~***~~***~~***  
  
**Sakura's P.O.V**  
  
I glanced around me at the empty house. It doesn't look anything like before. Not at all 'homey'. Moving sucks! Moving stinks! And did I mention? Touya is the person I hated most.  
  
"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rang.  
  
"Sakura, your friends are here!" I heard Touya's voice calling out. I was surprised. He was not calling me a monster or squirt. I guess he was also not ver happy about the moving either.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," Tomoyo, Chelsea and Rita chorused as they came into the empty room.  
  
"Wow!" was all they could manage as they stared at my once beautiful room. No surprise there.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I really AM moving. All these things seems like a dream---- No a nightmare should be more appropriate," I muttered.  
  
"Wanna go to Penguin Park?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said dully. I wondered where the guys were.  
  
"Eriol and Yamazaki would be here later. My DEAR cousin has to clean up his room. Actually, he was supposed to clean it up yesterday. But he was too busy comforting me and telling his 'stories'," Chelsea explained, as if knowing what I was thinking.  
  
"Eriol had to look after Suppi. Ruby Moon accidentally added sugar into the soup instead of salt, and now poor Suppi isn't feeling too well, to put it nicely," Tomoyo smiled wryly.  
  
"I hope Suppi recovers soon," I smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe he'll even come to see you off," Tomoyo said brightly.  
  
"Mr Terada sent you his wishes. He asked you not to forget us," Rika smiled cheerfully.  
  
"And Yamazaki told you to find someone back to hear his stories," Chelsea joked.  
  
I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Here were my friends, all trying their best to look cheerful for me. I couldn't have asked for better friends.  
  
"You guys are the best!" I knew I sounded corny but I couldn't help it.  
  
"Just remember, Sakura. If you have new friends over there, don't EVER forget us. Or we'll be on the first train to Kumamoto to look for you," Tomoyo joked. Her eyes were unusually bright, as if she was holding back tears.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't," I smiled a genuine smile this time as we seated ourselves at the swings.  
  
"Here! We got some farewell gifts for you, to remember us by," Tomoyo said as the girls handed their presents to Sakura. Tomoyo's present seems extra heavy.  
  
"Oh, wow! Thanks you guys. That was so thoughtful of you. I really don't know what to say," I said, as tears rolled down my cheeks. And that was true. It really was thoughtful of them. And I was touched.  
  
"Just say that we'll be friends forever," they smiled at me, also crying.  
  
"We will. But I'm so sorry. I didn't get anything for you," I mumbled.  
  
"It's ok. Hey! It's time to get back now. It's a fifteen-minute walk back to your house and it's 2.15 now. It'll also take you 20 minutes to get to the station. C'mon. Let's see if the boys are at your house. Race ya!"  
  
The girls laughed as they sped ahead. They knew I would win, but also did that to cheer me up. They were indeed the best friends I could ever get.  
  
***~~***~~***~~***~~***  
  
"Sakura, did you know that Kumamoto was once a cemetery? It was said that ghosts still haunt there. Whoever moved there because of an invalid reason will be haunted-----," Yamazaki was saying before he was pulled off.  
  
"Lies! Lies! All Lies!" Chelsea shook her head at him.  
  
I chuckled. Yamazaki was still Yamazaki, never changing.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. Are you planning to visit us?" Eriol asked, staring after Yamazaki.  
  
"I hope so. I mean, Touya and dad won't exactly have the time off to bring me here… and you know they won't let me go off like that. But still… maybe the Sakura cards could help," I smiled hopefully.  
  
"Fly would be able to help you. And Mirror too," Eriol suggested helpfully.  
  
"Sakura! It's time to go now. The train is here! We have to board now," Touya yelled at he hauled his luggage onto the train.  
  
I smiled sadly at my friends.  
  
"Bye, Sakura. We'll miss ya," Chelsea and Yamazaki waved.  
  
"Don't forget us," Rika smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I wish my cute descendent were here. You wouldn't leave if he were here," Eriol smiled his usual calm smile.  
  
I felt a blush creeping up my cheek.  
  
I looked at Tomoyo. She was just standing there, crying.  
  
"I'll write Tomoyo-chan. Please stop crying. You're making me wanting to cry too," I whispered soothingly.  
  
"Remember to write, Sakura," she sobbed.  
  
"I will. You have to write too. And please send me updated photos of everything going on in school," I hugged her one last time.  
  
"Hey, I'm a camera girl. Of course I would do that," she said jokingly.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya yelled again.  
  
"I need to go now. I'll miss you guys," I cried as I ran towards the train.  
  
A chorus of 'remember to write' and 'we'll miss ya' could be heard.  
  
As I waved back at them, I thought of how my new life would be…  
  
***~~***~~***~~***~~***  
  
There! After 3 days of typing, I finally finished one chapter. (I can only sneak 20 minutes to use the computer every day… -_-;;) So, anyway, I hope I get more reviews than I had for my previous chapter! Ja for now! 


	3. The New Girl :(

*sighs* Sorry it took me so long!!! I was grounded!!! It's just so unfair! Ah, well. So, in order not do disappoint those readers out there, let's start the fic!  
  
Key:  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
  
***Character's P.O.V***  
  
"talking"  
  
"thinking"  
  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
Info:  
  
Sakura is no longer in her own home… uh… that may be a little confusing… ok. To put it simply, it jus means that Sakura had moved out.  
  
Tomoyo is STILL in her own home and is dating Eriol, who is still in Japan  
  
Syaoran is in Hong Kong and doesn't know about Sakura's recent move.  
  
Sakura had moved to Kumamoto, also a place in Japan, because of Touya's job.  
  
A new girl had also moved into the Kinomoto's apartment.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
A girl wearing a blue mini-skirt and hot pink tank-top stood before the Kinomoto's house. She had shoulder-length auburn hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"I wish I were still in New York. This place just seems so boring!" she muttered. "I missed Ron. The people here all wear pastel colours. Pale, boring colours. I hope Ron hadn't got another girlfriend back home," she stared at the offended house.  
  
"C'mon, Alyssa. Time to get unpack!" her mother said cheerfully as she guided Alyssa into Sakura's previous bedroom.  
  
She took a peak inside it. It was pale pink! YUCKS! Just the colour she hated most. (SN: Hey! That's MY favourite colour!) Then, she thought of an idea. She turned to her mom standing behind her. Mrs Whitman hadn't seen the bedroom yet.  
  
"Hey, mom! I've got an idea! Why don't you let me unpack first! Then, I'll show you the final product of my room!" she plastered an innocent smile on her face.  
  
"Of course, dear," her mother smiled and went off.  
  
Shutting the door behind her, she started chanting, "O Power of Reed, hear me call! Your owner, Alyssa command you, RELEASE!"  
  
She watched in satisfaction as her necklace slowly turned into a wand. It was the same length as Sakura's wand, but other than that, it look totally different. It was dark blue, with a light blue moon at the tip of the wand.  
  
"Colour Card, turn this room into orange! Colour, Release and dispel!" she commanded.  
  
She smirked as the once beautiful, so pure and innocent, and the best colour of all (SN: Uh… that may be a teensy little bit overboard…. -_-;; BUT I LOVE PINK!!!) pink room turned into neon orange. (SN: Sorry to interrupt again, but just to tell everyone, Orange is NOT my favoutite colour! It STINKS!)  
  
"Now, to unpack my stuff… hmm… TIDINESS CARD! Release and dispel!" she demanded.  
  
As the room slowly changes and her things got unpacked automatically, she thought of what she was going to do the next day at Tomoedae High…  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Syaoran's P.O.V***  
  
"Bye, my dear couz! Remember to send my regards to Sakura!" Meilin yelled as she stood next to her boyfriend, Jake. I was glad that things had worked out for his cousin, but I was also getting irritated with their constant mushy stuff.  
  
"Bye, everyone!" I called out as I went to the departure gate. I couldn't wait to see Sakura. Boy, I sure missed her. I hoped she hadn't changed one bit.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
Eriol smiled warily at Tomoyo.  
  
"NANI?!?!" she shrieked.  
  
He was sort of expecting this reaction. "Syaoran is coming to back later at around 5 in the evening. He just called me from the airport at Hong Kong," Eriol repeated.  
  
Tomoyo began pacing around the room. "He'll be so disappointed. He was coming here to see Sakura but now, he had just wasted an air ticket. Ah, well. Let's see the family who had just moved in Sakura's house first, shall we? That should keep our mind off Syaoran," Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Sure!" Eriol shrugged.  
  
As they approached the old Kinomoto's house, they could see that the new family was already settling in.  
  
Just then, a girl opened the door.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo gasped. But for two different reasons…  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
So, here's the new chapter! I promise I'll update soon! Just give me reviews!!!! R+R!! 


	4. Alyssa... a CLONE??!!??

*Sweatdrops* I finally got the time to type this chapter. *sighs* It may be short but I was typing three fics at once,,, so... I was trying to squeeze as much as I can during my 2 hours provided. so I wound up tying 3 very short chapters for each fic. -_-;; Oh, well. Anyway, hope you'll like it! Oh, and Midnight Blue? I appreciate your review but please keep your 'nice' comments to yourself. Now, let's just start the ficcy!!! ^.^  
  
Key:  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
***Character's P.O.V***  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
Info:  
  
Sakura is no longer in her own home... uh... that may be a little confusing... ok. To put it simply, it jus means that Sakura had moved out.  
Tomoyo is STILL in her own home and is dating Eriol, who is still in Japan  
Syaoran is in Hong Kong and doesn't know about Sakura's recent move.  
Sakura had moved to Kumamoto, also a place in Japan, because of Touya's job.  
A new girl had also moved into the Kinomoto's apartment.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"Sa... Sakura?" Tomoyo stammered, staring at Alyssa. Then, she brightened up. 'Maybe she was Sakura's lost twin!' she thought happily. (SN: Boy, she SURE has a wild imagination... -_-;;)  
  
"No, I'm Alyssa, the new girl," Alyssa replied coldly. She had changed and was now dressed in a hot pink halter dress.  
  
Eriol was looking at the girl strangely. Tomoyo, her expression crestfallen, did not notice his look.  
  
"Alyssa honey, who's that?" Mrs Whitman came up behind her.  
  
"Oh, hi! Who are you?" Mrs Whitman smiled. Alyssa was rolling her eyes at her mother's cheerfulness.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and this is my boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa," Tomoyo smiled politely, trying not to notice at Eriol's stare. (SN: She FINALLY noticed Eriol staring... -_-;;)  
  
'Is Alyssa really THAT pretty?' she looked self-consciously at her own purple skirt and white blouse, mistaking Eriol's stare. 'I seem like a child standing next to her. I wish Sakura-chan were still here' she thought sadly.  
  
"I'm Emily Whitman, Alyssa's mother. Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?" she gestured towards the living room, where the boxes were. "I'm sorry. The house is not in a very um... tidy state now," she said apologetically.  
  
"That's ok. We need to be going now anyway," Eriol said, finally snapping out of it. Tomoyo nodded, anxious to get a GOOD talk with Eriol.  
  
As they waved their good-byes, Eriol's face turned anxious again. But before he could say anything, Tomoyo exclaimed, "Look at the time! Syaoran's going to arrive any minute now!" she said frantically.  
  
Eriol just nodded distractedly as he continued walking towards his house--- at a VERY fast rate. Tomoyo panted as she hurried to catch up with him.  
  
"What's up with you? Can't you just use your magic and get us to your house? she panted.  
  
"Sshhh... I'll explain later. I can't use my magic now," he said as he hailed a cab. They sat in silence throughout the whole journey back.  
  
Once they reached their stop, Tomoyo hurriedly pain the driver a twenty and rushed off without getting her change, dragging Eriol along with her.  
  
"Ok, spill," she said simply as they entered the house.  
  
"Wait till Syaoran get here first," Eriol said calmly. Just then, the doorbell rang. Tomoyo practically threw down her bag and rushed towards the door.  
  
"Hi, Tomo----," Syaoran greeted halfway before he was dragged off by Tomoyo. "What's THAT for?" he asked, looking curiously at her. But Tomoyo just sat down and looked at Eriol, who nodded.  
  
"Enid, please bring Mr Li's luggages to the guestroom," he said, then turned to Syaoran and Tomoyo. "Ok, first of all, Syaoran, I hate to tell you this, but, Sakura has moved to Kumamoto, actually, her whole family had moved there yesterday because of Touya's job," he began calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!? WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?!?!" he demanded.  
  
"She wanted to, but I guess she was busily packing and crying to remember," he continued. "Anyway, that's not the point. You see, Tomoyo and I went to her house to visit the new neighbours just now. Her name is Alyssa Whitman. She's Sakura's age, has Sakura's size six figure, Sakura's emerald eyes, and the same auburn hair as Sakura. The only difference is that her hair is longer. Unfortunately, there's another difference. Something that neither of us would like to hear. She has also got Sakura's powers, only hers is black," he looked away, knowing is Syaoran's reactions.  
  
"What else do you know?" he said quietly, his voice tense.  
  
"She's Sakura's clone," Eriol was about to continue when Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
"I knew it! When I first met her just now, I thought they were twins," she said excitedly.  
  
"I know you're excited, Tomoyo-chan. But at least let me continue first. Clow Reed's sister, Kimberly Reed, was jealous of his powers. So, she created a bunch of cards behind his back, called the Crystal Cards, named after her best friend, Crystal Stone, who died in an accident. And unfortunately, Clow Reed was the one who killed her. He did not know that destroying Crystal's pearl bracelet would mean destroying her too. One of the Crystal Cards is very powerful. It is called the Stone Card. It turns whoever the owner hates into stones. Fortunately, Kimberly only had enough powers to create 20 cards. The Stone, the Colour, the Sound, the Tidiness, the Music, the Shatter, the Wall, the Mind, the Fears, the New, the Old, the Speed, the Cut, the Sight, the Vines, the Grow, the Shrink, the Electric, and the two most powerful of all after the Stone--- the Love and the Hate," he shook his head sadly.  
  
"I didn't even know Clow Reed had a sister. And what do you mean when you said that Sakura is a clone?" he asked curiously.  
  
"She's not. She's the original. Alyssa is the clone. Kimberly overheard Clow Reed talking to Yue and Kero about his death and Sakura being the one to capture the cards. She also heard him saying something about his death causing her own death too. So, she decided to do something about it. And somehow, she cast a spell to have an identical baby like Sakura once she was born," Eriol explained.  
  
"And Tomoyo? I did not want to use my powers just now because I do not want Alyssa to know that I have powers too. I want to have the element of surprise," he said.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Tomoyo asked quietly.  
  
"We wait," Eriol said.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
I know, I know. A very short chapter, considering that I took 6 weeks to update it… and it may be confusing too. But if you don't understand anything, just email me at amber2188_gal@hotmail.com. I'll update my other chapters in a week, if I get reviews... so, please R+R!!!  
  
~Amber-chan 


	5. It gets worse!

Hi, guys. *clears throat* Before I start my fic, I wanna say that the updated chapters may not exactly be good as I was typing tons of chapters at one go... -_-;; Anyways, to save time, let's get straight to the fic!  
  
Key:  
***Character's P.O.V***  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~ (Change of Scene)  
"talking"  
"thinking"  
(SN: Starlight's Notes!!! I love 'em!)  
  
Info:  
Too lazy to put... *sweatdrops* look it up in the previous chapters.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
Recap of Previous Chapter: (In case anyone had forgotten, since I took so long to update it... -_-;;)  
  
"I didn't even know Clow Reed had a sister. And what do you mean when you said that Sakura is a clone?" she asked curiously.  
  
"She's not. She's the original. Alyssa is the clone. Kimberly overheard Clow Reed talking to Yue and Kero about his death and Sakura being the one to capture the cards. She also heard him saying something about his death causing her own death too. So, she decided to do something about it. And somehow, she cast a spell to have an identical baby like Sakura once she was born," Eriol explained.  
  
"And Tomoyo? I did not want to use my powers just now because I do not want Alyssa to know that I have powers too. I want to have the element of surprise," he said.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Tomoyo asked quietly.  
  
"We wait," Eriol said.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
Secrets and Being New  
  
Chapter 5 (Finally!)  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
***Sakura's P.O.V***  
  
"Whew! All these moving sure makes me tired!" I groaned, flinging myself onto my new bed. I looked over at Kero, who was already sound asleep. I could DEFINITELY do some getting use to this bed. It was so hard!  
  
My new house was bigger than the old one. And now, there were 5 bedrooms instead of 3, like her old house. One of the extra two rooms was used as a recreation room, where there was a bookshelf, and computer games. The other was used as Touya's and dad's 'workroom'.   
  
I looked around my new room. The walls and ceilings were painted pale pink and the walk-in closet was lime green. My new bed sheets were baby blue with stars on it. I sighed. This was so unfair. Why did Touya's boss have to send him here to work? I mean, it's not as though there isn't any other jobs in Tomodae that he can't take. He had to move all the way here!   
  
At least Kero's here with me. And I don't have to start school until a week later, after I get settled down and look around. But it's going to be so boring without anyone to go sight-seeing with me.   
  
I just hope things are better back at Tomodae. Only at that time, I didn't know how wrong I was... and that I was going to get a surprise call from Eriol and the rest...  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
***Readers' P.O.V***  
  
"You're kidding me, right? You actually want to go over to Alyssa's house?" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"I want to see how exactly Alyssa looks like," Syaoran answered, determination showing in his amber eyes.  
  
"Oh, fine. But remember, whatever you do, do NOT show your aura," Eriol warned.  
  
"You wanna go along and see? Maybe you could hide up in a tree whilst watching me," Syaoran said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Eriol brightened, his eyes liting up.  
  
"You're nuts," Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm serious! C'mon. Let's go!" Eriol was about to teleport all of them there when he suddenly stopped.   
  
"Whoops! I forgot to cast the spell to hide our auras," he smiled sheepishly.   
  
As Eriol chanted the spell, Syaoran realized that he could no longer sense Eriol's aura.   
  
"There! Now I can use my magic without actually worrying about Alyssa finding out about my powers," he smiled contently.  
  
Then before anyone could say anything, they found themselves teleported to the backyard of Alyssa's garden.   
  
"Ow!" Eriol muttered as Syaoran and Tomoyo fell on top of him.  
  
"Tomoyo, when did you gain so much weight?" Syaoran winced as Tomoyo landed on him.  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Tomoyo shrugged as she got off the boys.  
  
"C'mon! Let's go hide!" Eriol said as he grabbed Tomoyo's hands and teleported them up a tree. "Let's see how Syaoran reacts when he sees Alyssa," Eriol smirked.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
***Readers' P.O.V***  
  
Alyssa was flipping through her cards when she heard the doorbell rang. She looked down from her window and saw a guy standing there. A VERY cute guy, in fact. He had deep brown eyes that reminded her of chocolate, her favourite food, and dark brown hair. In fact he was perfect, except for one small problem. His eyes looked troubled.  
  
"Hmm... let's see what's he thinking," Alyssa smiled as she took out the Mind card.   
  
  
"O Power of Reed, hear me call! Your owner, Alyssa command you, RELEASE! Mind card, put yourself to work! Release and dispel!" Alyssa commanded.  
  
Images and words flashed through her head. The guy, kissing a girl that looked like her. Kissing that girl so passionately. Then, it turned to a room. The couple who came by just now. They were discussing something. Then, it ended, as though some magical force had shut his mind.  
  
Alyssa frowned. What was it that kept her from reading his mind? It couldn't be anyone with magic powers, or she would have sensed the aura.   
  
"Oh, well. She said out loud. Better not keep that guy waiting. She checked her reflection in the mirror and went down to greet him, putting on her best smile.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
***Syaoran's P.O.V***  
  
I tapped my feet impatiently. What the heck was taking the girl so long to open the door. 'Maybe there's no one at home,' I thought, feeling disappointed. I was about to walk away when suddenly, the door flung open.  
  
I gasped. Eriol and Tomoyo were right! Alyssa really did looked exactly like Sakura. Only Sakura will never be caught dead in that hot pink halter dress.   
  
"May I help you?" Alyssa asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Uh... I'm from around here. And thought I would just see who just moved in. And you are..." I trailed off, wanting Alyssa to confirm her identity.  
  
"Alyssa. Alyssa Whitman," she shook my hand. Was it my imagination, or did her hand lingered there longer than it should be?  
  
I shook off that thought.   
  
"Um... I just remembered. I need to run some errands," I stammered. I needed to talk to Eriol, FAST!  
  
"Oh, too bad. Maybe I'll see you around?" she asked, pouting.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," I said distractedly as I waved.  
  
I was almost reaching the front gate when I decided to turn to look at her again. I shivered.   
  
Her eyes were narrowed into slits.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
***Reader's P.O.V***  
  
"Did you see the look she gave me just now?" Syaoran asked, shuddering.  
  
"Yeah, it was weird. I know I shouldn't be surprised since she was giving us the freeze treatment when we went by just now, but somehow, I still think that since she was cloned from Sakura, she should at least at some of Sakura's nice personality, don't you think?" Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"So, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Syaoran asked, looking curiously at Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, you were in such a hurry to get back here," Tomoyo looked at him expectantly.  
  
"You guys aren't going to believe this," Eriol sighed. "Remember when I told you that Clow Reed's sister, Kimberly Reed, created 20 cards, and that the Mind card was one of them? Eriol asked.  
  
Both Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Well, she used that card just now to try to read Syaoran's mind. And she almost found out what we were discussing just now," Eriol muttered.  
  
"WHAT? Did you stop her?" Syaoran demanded.   
  
"Yeah, but she found out about Sakura, and she knows that we're you friends now," Eriol mumbled.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We need to call Sakura to warn her," Eriol said grimly.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
Yay! Another chapter completed! *mutters* And three more fics to go... anyways, please R+R and tell me what you think! 


	6. Reasons

I'll skip the intro and key to save time. I'll only put the recap, as it took me so long to update. -_-;; Enjoy!  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
Recap of previous Chapter  
  
"WHAT? Did you stop her?" Syaoran demanded.   
  
"Yeah, but she found out about Sakura, and she knows that we're you friends now," Eriol mumbled.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"We need to call Sakura to warn her," Eriol said grimly.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
*** Reader's P.O.V ***  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Sakura asked, biting her lips nervously. Eriol had called and told her everything he knew about Alyssa Whitman, after, of course, Syaoran had talked to Sakura.  
  
"I'm not sure myself," Eriol admitted. "But one thing's for sure. She's very powerful AND she had her eyes set on Syaoran," Eriol said.  
  
"Grrr... then I'm going straight back! I have a week before school starts so Touya and dad would probably agree for me to get over there," Sakura said, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy, Sakura. If Alyssa sees you, she'll recognise you from Syaoran's memories. You can come back, but you'll have to hide your aura and remain hidden from Alyssa, alright?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh, alright. Though I hate this girl already," Sakura muttered under her breath.  
  
"Use the Fly card. It'll probaby take you a couple of hours to get here," Eriol suggested.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Kero asked, worried.  
  
Sakura sighed and told him all over again.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
Alyssa fumed. No one turns her back on her! Grrr... she'll show that guy. And he didn't even leave his name.  
  
Just then, she remembered something. Before she had gone down to greet that guy, she had caught flashesof what he was thinking. And she saw a girl who looked exactly like her.  
  
But that was not what had puzzled her. It was the force that threw her off balance. It couldn't be magic, could it? She could sense it if there are any other magical auras around.  
  
It was time to do some snooping around.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
"Urgh! That was sure unconfortable!" Sakura groaned.   
  
"It can't be that bad," Eriol smiled, coming out with a glass of water.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Try sitting on a wand for 2 hours and see what happens?" Sakura glared back at him.  
  
"Anyway, let's get back to the main topic. How are we going to deal with Alyssa?" Syaoran asked, messaging Sakura's back.  
  
"It was stated that Alyssa gets her powers from a source. We need to find what the source is in order to destroy Kinberly Reed's magic," Eriol explained  
  
"Will Alyssa be hurt?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I remembered that Clow Reed once said something about 'one will die while the other survives.' Though I'm not sure what that meant at that time. Now, I'm guessing, it'll probaby have to be a battle between Sakura and Alyssa and either one will have to pay the price for the battle," Eriol's eyes clouded.  
  
"WHAT? Sakura, don't do it," Tomoyo exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"Do I have any other choice?" Sakura turned to Eriol.  
  
"That's the only way to set Kimberly's spirit to rest," Eriol shook his head.  
  
"If Sakura's going, I'm going too," Syaoran stood up.   
  
"Slow down! I doubt Alyssa even knows about this phrophercy yet. Besides, if the battle really started, Kimberly's force will prevent anyone else from entering the battle," Eriol smirked.  
  
"So, you mean if Alyssa doesn't know about this, she won't start any fight?" Syaoran asked hopefully.  
  
"It also states that they'll be fighting FOR something, which I'm not sure what it is yet," Eriol groaned. "Oh, no! I forgot! In the midst of this discussion, I forgot to put a spell to hide Sakura's aura. As long as she's in Tomodae, Alyssa would be able to sense her," Eriol slapped himself on his head as he chanted the spell.  
  
"Let's just hope that figure outside is not Alyssa," Tomoyo whispered, her face paling, as she point a shaky finger to the windows.  
  
Syaoran rushed out. A few minutes later, he came in again. "The person was too quick for me," he shook his head.  
  
Sakura was shakking. Things did NOT look good.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
'So, she's Sakura, huh?' Alyssa muttered, pacing around. She had been out in the mall when she had sensed the pink aura. She had immediately follwed the aura and it led to that couple's house.   
  
Unfortunately, she had only heard the part about she and that girl fighting for something before that Tomoyo girl had seen her. Thankfully, she was too quick for them. So, they have magical powers, huh? Looks like things are going to get interesting.  
  
****~~****~~****~~****~~****~~  
  
Yay! Completed at long last. I'm ssooo sorry it took me so long, but I'm revising for my finals. I'll try to type out 'Unexpected Love' abd 'How Do I Tell?" by next week. Please review!  
  
~Amber- chan 


End file.
